


The Unseen Adventures

by DocRick



Category: Doc and Mharti, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRick/pseuds/DocRick
Summary: Includes an outsider's perspective of the timeline no one wants to talk about with me and 4 short smutty stories. With a little afterword from the author (me).





	The Unseen Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> First story was my first real entry, and I was just experimenting with how to present these fictions to the public. The rest are made not really in any order and mostly considered retired.
> 
> 1\. Prologue  
> 2\. Christmas Weather  
> 3\. Drunk Love  
> 4\. Rough Stuff  
> 5\. Future Man

 Doc Smith the terrible Rick. The embarrassment of all Rick-kind. Doing the opposite of any decent Rick. Even abusing time travel without any consideration of its repercussions. But the bastard sure is lucky, no one would admit his science equipment, while questionable is the most powerful loophole to solving the secrets to the universe. Of all Ricks, it had to be this one to receive this oddity: scientific and magical testicles. But perhaps, there is a perfect sensible reason why the fates of time and space, that roll of the die, chose him. 

The Doc comes from the past, hanging around the Citadel of Ricks from time to time. Why does he bother? Well, he doesn't appear to be the type that needs a reason. 

He hasn't aged well. He's not any older than any other Rick but he's certainly got extra bits sagging here and there. A bit overweight, but that's to be expected with his lifestyle. Hardly taking advantage of the medical advances the Citadel has to offer, its only to be expected that age would take it's toll. Though he still manages to keep quite a full head of hair.

But the real issue most Ricks have, is his relationship with his 'friend' Mharti McDonhalds. Most particularly things they'd rather not see yet Doc seems to go out of his way to make a public display of their relationship. You see, unlike a Morty being a Rick's grandson, Mharti was just simply known as a 'friend'. The only friend he could trust. Their brainwaves coincidentally cancel each other out, and the resemblance and voice is uncannily similar to a Morty. There could lie deeper secrets to this chemistry. Raising questions on how the universe operates from one universe to another. But honestly, the ignorance is preferred. 

Not a day goes by that Doc isn't seen next to him. He is practically living under the same roof as the boy. The house is barren of any family members besides his 'grananny' who they somehow managed to convince that Mharti was her grandson from an alternate timeline. This was a result of their abuse of time travel, all this over a kite getting stuck in a tree.

Many Ricks are left to wonder. Was this an accident or was it all planned? Because the ugliest of truths is many Ricks would prefer scrapping the family without a twinge of guilt for it. 

 

### Christmas Weather

It was the Christmas season at Doc and Mharti's house. 

"It's so nice to finally be able to get seasonal, eh Mharti?" Doc was in a Christmas sweater with the words 'Jingle My Bells' written on it quite plainly.

"Oh yeah. I'm so glad it's cold. I love snow." Mharti responded, also in a sweater which read 'Merry F@#king Christmas'. 

"Our favorite special season." Doc walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Doc, you always get gayer this time off year." 

"And there's a reason for that Mhartiii." 

"Cause of presents?"

"-urrhurrp- That's a great reason. Nothing beats the gift of giving. But nothing gets me gayer than you Mharti. You're the best present."

"Ohh... oh haha. Well, it's kinda hard to figure out what you'd like-"

"You, wrapped up in ribbons and a bow." Doc whispered and proceeded to nibble at his ear.

"Ah! Ahaha!" Mharti pushed him away. "D-Doc, it's not time yet."

"Ohhh, Mhartiii... can't I just get a peek?" Doc wiggled in excitement. 

"No! You gotta wait till Christmas to open it!" Mharti stood by on what he said. 

"You're just gonna keep teasing me?" Doc sighed. He leaned on him and squeezed him closer. 

"And no time traveling to cheat there faster,  you promise?" Mharti got him there.

"Aww what! Mhartiii! It's hard to go so long without your loving." Doc whined. What a tough promise to keep. 

Mharti flipped around face-to-face with him. He pulled his head over and kissed him deeply. Doc felt the adrenaline rush with the taste of him. He wanted more. His hand sneaked to Mharti's pants, but it was met with a sharp slap. "Wh-whuh!"

"No way, Jose!" he laughed at Doc's confusion. Doc was befuddled as Mharti stepped away from him. Any time of year he'd get into his pants but this time Mharti was withholding him from doing it. "Haha, this year. Before Christmas day. You can't touch me."

"Is that the game this season?"

"You can hold me and kiss me. But you can't touch my junk or butt."

"So I can touch your nipples?"

"Uh... no. Thanks for mentioning."

Doc cursed under his breath. "Well then. Rules are rules. I'll just have to honor them." Doc considered the possibility of Mharti forgetting his own set rules. Or at least going crazy for trying to obey the restrictions placed on himself. Mharti smiled at him innocently enough. He'd hate to ruin Mharti's surprise. It was going to be tough though. Counting these days down without time jumping them. 

 

Nightfall came and the idea felt impossible. He was begging at Mharti's locked door. "Mhartiii... does nighttime have to count?"

Mharti was splayed out naked on the bed. For this rare chance he got to enjoy this night in the nude. "It counts, Doc. You're just gonna go crazy and bug me in my sleep."

A pained groan came from under the door. "I promise no funny business."

"I'm naked though. So you're definitely not gonna pass it up." Mharti flipped on his stomach and began to feel sleepy.

 

### Drunk Love 

"Mh-Mharti, I ever tell you... h-how much I love ya'?" Doc hanged onto his second beer. Ever the lightweight. He was already feeling buzzed.

"Yeah, and especially when you're drunk." Mharti replied. He was feeling a little tired from today. 

Doc pulled his face over and planted several long paused kisses. His face tickled Mharti a little as he breathed. "Mmhh..  Mhartiii... oh Mhartiii... how I sing to thee." 

"Geez, Doc you're so silly." Mharti put a hand to him for space. Doc's head landed heavy on Mharti's lap. He snuggled nearer to him. His arms circled around his waist and he kept kissing. This time at Mharti's stomach. "Mmmhartiii... you're the apple of my eyyye."

Mharti glanced at the precariously held beer. He tightened his stomach at the further tickling sensation. "Doc, you goof! Haha! Get off my crotch." Mharti pressed his arms against Doc's head to keep him from chasing.

"But its so comfortable here." Doc was sounding drowsy.

"Sounds like you- you need bedtime, mister!" Mharti forced Doc's head up. It was considerably heavy. "Sleep just creates a -urrh- loss of precious time that could be spent -euegh- living, Mharti."

"There you go trying to outsmart you being tired, again." 

Doc managed to pick himself back up. "I'm smart. I'm so smart, Mharti. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Mharti leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed it off in embarrassment, noticing Doc's pleasantly surprised expression. "Whoa, do that again."

"Haha, no."

"Oh come onnn, Mharti. You always gotta rile me up. You-you little tease." He moved in on Mharti's neck. Pulling his head over in his hand,  he started licking and sucking against it. "Ahahaha! Doc! ... Hehe mmm..." Mharti started feeling weird and a sickly tingly feeling crept up his spine. Like he was prey being eaten alive. But it was strangely calming. Must of been the fact he.. was tired. "Doc, what are you doing?"

Doc hissed. "Shhh-shhut your mouth..." He kissed down his neck now between his collarbone. 

"Ah... Doc... Y-you probably shouldn't do this while you're drunk." Mharti's guard began to fall fast. 

"I can do anything, Mh-urrh-Mhartii. Now be quiet." He pulled his chin over and kissed him on the mouth. Mharti put his hands around Doc's head and kissed deeply back. They exchanged lazy tired glances at eachother. "You can talk again."

Mharti began to drool excessively. "Emrick..."

Doc suddenly felt embarrassed. "Come on, n-not here."

Mharti's hand slid up to Doc's cheek. "Why not? I like it."

"It's just an orphan name.. I don't have the best of memories under that name."

"Then let's make new ones..." Mharti held up Doc's heavy head. Doc just reddened in the face. "Emmriick."

 

### Rough Stuff 

"Ah ah! Shit..." Mharti uttered. Doc was pulling his hair and slamming into him doggy style.

"You like that? You like that, boy?" Doc said under his breath. The whole room was moving for Mharti. The bed creaked noisily as Mharti lay pinned down against Doc and his cock. They wanted to try something new. Doc was wearing nipple clamps and leather with a mask. Mharti's hands were tied and his penis and balls had the equivalent of a collar on. They wanted to try something different. "Oh oh god, Doc. Ungh unhh..." Mharti could barely move a muscle, to do so would leave him exposed to his screaming anus. Despite being numbed, he dare not imagine feeling this in the morning. But for the most part, it was intense and just what the doctor ordered.

Doc remained true to his character right now. The clamps were offering the desired recipe for peak pleasure. Mharti's anus was the right elasticity to take his whole cock and he was not minding this bdsm role.

"You love me now?!"

"Ahh uhnhuh..." was all Mharti could reply. He wanted to drop to the bed but Doc was holding him captive and keeping him lateral. Until the boy could stand no more and cried out. He was immediately freed and allowed to collapse in the bed. "Grapefruit! Grapefruit!"

Doc stopped and pulled out. Causing Mharti to seize before finally gasping for air. Doc pulled off his mask and wiped the sweat off his face. "Hoo, Mharti this might be too intense for both of us."

"Y-yeah, kinda..." Mharti said as he lay there like a dog with heatstroke. "H-how the nipple clamps doing for ya'?"

"Oh, it's great, a smart idea! I really feel the action..  but kinda squeezes hard all the time. So it's like, trying to feel more ass then nipple but the more I move around the more it kinda tugs?" Doc tried to open them just to readjust but his fingers slipped and snapped hard on one side. "Ah! ~hh...." 

"That's great though, oop- haha!"

"Nah, I think we should try something different, to really get us in the role." 

"Try something else? Like what?"

"I'll think of something."

 

After that night, Doc went off by himself while Mharti went to school. They'd meet eachother later and go out for burger food. 

"So Mharti, remember last night about trying something different?"

"Hoo, my ass kinda hurts still, Doc."

"I got us dessert." Doc placed down two hairy looking fruits.

"Ooh, what the fuck are those?" Mharti inquired. 

"Alien fruits guaranteed to help our sex life."

"Oh, I guess we need better nutrition and exercise after all."

"No Mharti, they're... Eh, it's better if you just ate one. See for yourself." Doc insisted, pushing a fruit to him. 

"Are these gonna make me faint?" Mharti cautiously took one in his hand. 

"What? No! What are you talking about? Why would I take a long about route to knock you out?"

"Haha, yeah,  I guess you're right." Mharti popped it in his mouth. "Mmm! Tasty! Like m-mango..  pudding." 

Doc waited. "Feel anything?"

"Not really..." Mharti started to feel lightheaded. "Whoaaa... oh I feel a little fuzzy." Doc nodded. "Yep, that's part of it."

Mharti couldn't shake it off, like he was becoming too drowzy to fight this dizzy spell. "Whoa... I'm confused."

"Take it slow, Mharti. Ride the feeling, don't fight the... feeling." Doc ate his piece and laid back in the seat. 

"Oh, but..." He took note that Doc ate his. "Okay." He laid back in the chair as well. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling. Calm was probably one. 

"We should probably get outta here, Mharti. This is hitting harder than I thought."

Doc climbed out the booth.

"It's pretty nice actually." Mharti said blissfully. Doc pulled him out. When Mharti refused to use his legs he kept him close and carefully walked him towards the exit. "Must be hitting you harder since you're smaller."

 

However as soon as they walked through a portal home, Doc stumbled onto the front lawn. "Ow..." He managed to keep Mharti standing but only for a few seconds until he fell on top of him. 

"Hahaah... looks like we're stuck." 

"Christ, Mh-Mharti, we're dying. I shouldn't of trusted the words of a Rick. ...Mmbh-but, there's still a chance we can make it."

"Do I gotta lick your balls?" Mharti almost seemed to groan. 

"Yes! To reverse the poison! Now hurry before I forget!" 

Mharti flipped himself over impressively enough. Like routine, he unzipped Doc's fly and got to licking. But his head began feeling more and more hazy. It wasn't long before he was licking along the length of Doc's penis.

"Mmngh... M-Mharti, what are you- wow..." Doc began feeling flushed over this sexual sensation. "Hang on, Mharti. I think it may be working. Hhmngh..." Doc's mind began to wander over to his dick. 

"Hm hm hmm, Doc's dick belongs to meee..." Mharti softly squeezed it in a handy hug. He kissed up and down it from tip to base. 

 

### Future Man 

"MCDONHALD!" A familiar Japanese voice boomed from the video call. Mharti nearly pooped himself.

"F-Fujitsu-san! Konnichiwa!" Turning around wearing a fake smile, he cowardly faced the screen where his superior glowered down at him.

"McDonhald, I was monitoring that scan you just interfaced. You are terminated!"

Mharti's jaw dropped. "Terminated?! No! No! It wasn't my fault, sir! Its was Pinhead! Pinhead was behind the whole thing!"

"And you cooperated. You knew McDonhald."

"No I- I j- it- ahh it was a sting operation I was- I was- I was setting him up!" Mharti talked furiously for some poor excuse.

His superior raised his voice. "Read. My. FAX!" He slammed down on the button. The video call screen popped up words exclaiming 'YOU'RE FIRED!!!'.

"No! Please no! I cannot be fired! I'm fired... Aughh!"

Mharti's was in disbelief and agony. He let what little pride he had get the better of him and got screwed. The fax machines around the study printed around him, he pulled it from its output tray. Large words reading the same headline: 'YOU'RE FIRED!!!'

"Oh this is heavy..." He crumpled it up to his forehead as he sank down on his recliner. How was he going to tell this to Jennipher?

 

"Mharti." Immediately he dropped the paper, for a second he thought it was his visiting father-in-law maybe but it didn't exactly sound like him. He spun around looking to the dark bedroom doorway. Out walked a man with wild hair and a lab coat, a man who hadn't changed in years. His blood ran colder than if it had been his wife walking in on him. He jumped out of his chair. "Doc?"

"Your one and only."

Indeed it was him.  No sooner had he recognized him the man was already making advances. Placing his hands near his shoulders, inches from kissing him. Mharti backed himself into a shelf. Wincing nervously and looking around for Jennipher. He glanced at Doc, noticing he was studying his face.

"Oh Mharti, time's been so cruel to you."

 

Mharti felt cornered in his own house. It's been years since he's seen Doc and of all times. It was now, after he'd gotten fired. But for Doc, he had just time traveled here not that long ago, and he was now touching him. He pulled off his double-tie and was quickly unbuttoning his shirt. "Uh... Doc?"

"You look good, Mharti. Hohhh... yeah." He pulled off his coat and shirt halfway off before Mharti managed to slip away from him.

"J-Jennipher could come in any minute!" Being caught not only fired but with this old man in his pants would surely get him thrown out of the house for good. What was Doc thinking coming here now? 

"Really? How's that going, Mharti?" Doc seemed to have stepped off for now.

"It-it's a life." He couldn't say it was a perfect life. "But you can't be here! Jennipher will kill me!"

"Can't? CAN'T?! Mharti, I got a time car! Don't tell me I can't do anything!"

"Doc!" Mharti paused, realizing they might be getting too loud. Doc moved in to kiss him. It was like a shock to his system with this man on top of him. In a triggered response, he returned the kiss, drooling and messy like he did in his youth. In fact, only now did he notice he'd been drooling since Doc showed, like a Pavlov dog. 

"Mm-Mharti, you've gotten better at kissing."

It had been so long since he tasted his mouth. It brought back a flood of memories. He never noticed how badly he missed the weird feeling of being attracted to... this man, and this man's persuasive way of going about things. He thought he outgrew it. But Doc's eccentricity and charisma was luring him back to him. He wanted more. More of this old haunting feeling. Doc could clearly smell it on him. He was already reaching around him, tantalizing his curiosity on what he'd do this time. "Mhartiii, you know, I could get used to you like this."

"L-like this?" Mharti gulped. What did he mean by that? 

"Yeah, you're a little older but you aged well. I'm not usually attracted to the look of age... but I'd call you daddy." Doc pressed him against the wall. Mharti shivered from the old memories. He was so naive then. Jennipher said it was horrible for Doc to use him like that. But he was time traveling, just to see him today. It's hard to fault a guy who didn't go through what he did. "... You never just used me, ... right Doc? You loved me...?" 

Doc's look softened. He seemed almost hurt by his words. He held up Mharti's face in his hands. "Of course not, Mhartiii. Oh man, this really messed you up. My poor Mharti..." 

Mharti never heard him say that before. But it sounded genuine. He blushed in embarrassment over it. Doc was completely innocent. He just was eager to see their future. "Mharti, I don't know why I'm not in this future. But I'm gonna make sure to be." He petted his hair gently. "I wanna age with you and have non-stop adventures."

"Feels like it'd change my whole life, Doc." Mharti worried in the back of his mind. 

"It will, Mharti. I've wanted a future with you for the longest time." Doc kissed his mouth. Mharti couldn't hide his thought. 

"Could you stay with me now?" 

Doc seemed puzzled for a moment. "You mean, not go back?"

"Uh, yeah... keep moving forward with me... I've missed you alot."

"Uhh, well gee, Mharti. That would kind of set things back. I-I can't change the future in the future."

"Why not?" Mharti pouted. He slipped his hand under Doc's coat, rubbing his nipple under his shirt. "We could have our own future... Doc, I don't want you to disappear again. C'mon, please?"

Doc made soft whines at the touch. "Mh-Mharti..." It felt amazing but he tried to stay composed. "Well, mmgh, I guess we'd age a little more similarly, and die more closely by the end."

"Yeah, Doc, and- and we could go time traveling and go places just like old times." Mharti moved in nervously to kiss him. Doc kissed back wholly. Mharti seemed so earnest to have him. He was utterly precious. He had to take him, there was no better chance. He grabbed his soft breast and touched down his back. "Jennipher will be so mad..." Mharti muttered.

"Forget about her, Mharti. You don't need her." he tugged his hair, pulling him back in for another kiss. Mharti whined weakly, he felt his life had gone out of control. First his job, now this sudden affair in his study? His body craved for something to ravage him. His back arched, as if it wanted to offer his chest to him. Doc pulled him over to his reclining chair. Only keen on using it as leverage while he pushed down on him. Mharti grasped one reclining arm and the back side of the chair as his breathing elevated. Doc kissed his chest and ran his hands down his curves. His breathing became increasingly ragged and heavy. It brought back memories. He looked up at Mharti, and even that gaze was familiar. It became apparent it was a look of adoration. His tongue soon came after his smile. Licking one of his nipples he was resting his mouth over. Doc's rugged face scratched at his skin. It was nothing like a woman. It was all memories of Doc. Mharti welcomed it back, reaching over to stroke his hair. "Doc, oh... Doc."

"Heheh, Mharti, you cute little thing." He continued licking. Mharti moaned in a low tone and put his hands around Doc's waist.

"Doc... can I call you Emrick?"

Doc's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Y-you wanna call me that? ... That old name."

"Please Doc... I miss that name. Ever since we were both teens." Mharti was referring to his old trip to the past. When he met 1937 Doc. "You waited for me that whole time. Huh..." It suddenly dawned on Mharti that his wife was wrong about Doc. They both had there share of waiting, and this must of been what it felt like. 

Doc shot up to his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Holding it there for a moment before speaking. "Just this once, call me Emrick."

"Aww Doc... Emrick." Mharti sighed. 

Doc felt comforted by how he said it. There wasn't a hint of uncertainty in his voice now that he was older. His age fascinated Doc. Mharti was still just as pure in heart about love. But he was mostly curious about the changes down at his crotch. He reached in his pants and massaged his boys. Mharti undid his pants, eager to give better access to Doc, then put his arms around him, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. "Ohh Emrick... I love you."

Doc smiled shyly, he wasn't used to receiving this affection so soon. "You really missed me, huh?"

"Being a married man is so stressful, Doc. Save me from this life. I missed just having fun... Y-you always knew how to have fun." Mharti looked on at him more seriously now. "Let's make out in the time car."

Doc's face lit up at the idea. The car was more private. "Let's elope, Mharti. Let's pack your stuff and go away." Doc reached at Mharti's penis, stroking it to tempt him more. He finally looked down at it. It was a lot bigger and more mature then in the past. "Y-yeah..." Mharti shivered in excitement. 

"After this, though."

"A-after? Why not now?" Mharti's heart raced.

"She's in the kitchen now isn't she? She could come in any second and see us."

"Yeah, that's why I- oh, but how will I sneak away with my travel case? You're right. We gotta plan this." Mharti groaned with impatience. Doc stepped over to the door to lock it. "We'll discuss the details later..." He crept silently over to Mharti, looming over him. "I'm dying to get some of that ass."

"I want that ass too." Mharti smiled. He looked awkward pressed into the chair. But all the same there was a nervous excitement in his eyes. When they wanted the same thing, it meant things would get crazy. Doc pulled Mharti further out his seat by the band of his boxers. Carefully he climbed on the chair to kiss him, while his hand made its move to Mharti's exposed penis. Mharti hummed in a pleasing manner. His hands touched Doc's face while they laid on kisses. Noisy smacky kisses that didn't seem shy about it. The more they kissed, the more the stress of life seemed further away. Mharti grabbed for Doc's breasts. Pulling him in for a deep kiss. Doc moaned in pleasure as their lips locked. Mharti's saliva was delicious and flowing. This was a real Mharti kiss. Sloppy and uncontrolled. Unlike what he probably shows to his wife. He rubbed Doc's chest like a creature of habit. It was perfected by experience. Doc moved back to catch his breath. "Oh Mhartiii... don't stop for a minute." Doc pulled the lever on the chair, shifting it in lounge position. He moved back onto his lips and resumed the friendly jerking of Mharti's dick. Mharti squeezed his breasts more roughly as Doc got faster. He was surprised when Doc returned the favor, grabbing Mharti's breast. "Ngh, gimme that ass. We... we don't have all day."

Mharti was right, as much as Doc wanted to ravage him all night. They couldn't tonight. They could do so much play together. All the kinky shit... if they had the time. Mharti squeezed Doc's moobs to make himself clear that he was gonna do the slamming. "Mmff... fine. But next time, I'll get ya begging." Doc bent down to suck on Mharti's cock while he worked his pants off. It's size was different but it didn't deter him. "Mmm Mhartiii..." 

"You know you want it, Emrick. Hah..." Mharti reached around Doc's head. Gripping his hair. Hearing Doc's true name come out of Mharti like that made Doc want to melt onto his lap. Like he was truly speaking to that college boy self of his. "Oh I want it, I want it..." He kissed and sucked on it more. 

"You're only allowed to have this cock, Emrick. You old man. Old slutty man... bitch!" Mharti seemed so confident in his dominant role. Doc was starting to get wet. He took up more in his mouth. Mharti pressed him there, smirking. "Cause I was only 17 when you made your sexual advances. You wouldn't want to end up in the county jail now?"

Doc shook his head. He moved back to speak. "Only if you're there." He playfully licked his penis to make it bounce. Mharti was a little wiser with his words. This was a next level turn on. "You're so bad, Emrick. Heheh... I've got years of frustration to take out on you."

"That's big talk coming from someone on his back." Doc joked. But Mharti suddenly got up off the chair and pushed his way on top of him. Doc fell instantly, surprised they'd be doing it this way. "Enough talk then." Mharti clenched Doc's breasts tightly. Doc cried out feebly. His body arched and his legs spread as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He was given a moment of breath as Mharti positioned his penis over Doc's rectum. "M-Mharti... hahh... you know how to make me feel special."

Mharti pushed it in and Doc practically sung its praises. It was even better this size. Mharti wasted no time saying what he promised. He moved in Doc with steady thrusts. "Mmmh... mmmh... mmmh... yeah..." Doc groaned in enjoyment. Here he was on the floor getting fucked by a deeply repressed Mharti. It made the situation almost worth it. "God this butthole hasn't changed. Still as loose as ever. You sure you haven't been sleeping around, you bitch? I thought it'd feel tighter." Mharti started to move on top of him, slamming him right in the g-spot. Doc groaned more loudly. This was exactly what he needed. "Ohhh... fuck... yes..." 

Despite being a loose ass though, Mharti was still enjoying it. He didn't feel any pressure to move at his own pace or to be wary of moving in too far. This ass was destroyed by lots of Doc's fooling around in his younger years. He was a butt boy. Mharti began to slam harder, no longer holding back. "Mmgh, I'm gonna cum loads in your cum bucket ass."

"Do it... mmrrargh fucking do it! It's your ass." Doc grew more excited in anticipation for that load, he was carried away by the pleasure. Mharti was groaning more and more loudly until he could feel his work about to pay off. He slowed but made sure to push it all the way in to release his load. "Ahh fffuck..." A few more pushes released a few more until he was all tired out. Doc felt the warmth fill his hole, some of it oozed out his rectum as Mharti pulled out. He twitched on the floor a little before allowing himself to force out the rest. This was an amazing quicky. He couldn't wait until they had all the time in the world to do this. He wished they could continue. Mharti lay next to him and tried reciprocating a kiss. Doc turned to him and pulled him in for it. They grinned stupidly in their post-coitus. "When will you pick me up?" Mharti popped the question. "Just bring some casual wear before you go to work."

"B-but I'm fired."

"She doesn't know that."

"Ohh, right. So tomorrow?"

"Yes." Doc tasted him again. He wiped off the bit of excess saliva from Mharti's lip. 

"Be sure to take a shower tonight." Doc advised. 

"I love you, Emrick..." Mharti sighed. He couldn't wait to be with him again. 

"... I love you too." Doc felt ready to fall in love with this older Mharti.

 

Time travel made everything convenient. Mharti managed to pull through the night. Claiming exhaustion to avoid an awkward romp with his wife worked. His mind was racing however, with thoughts on this new life. Was he thinking this through clearly enough? What about his family? Is running through time with his old friend worth it? There was such a strange rush when he saw him. It was nothing like the dull life he'd been living. His heart fluttered like a teenager again. Doc lived an exciting life with no rules or boundaries. He wanted a piece of that. And besides, home could wait for him. He never felt more sure now. It was like a little voice was telling him: "Get out there, Mharti. That's where you deserve to be. Free to live as you choose and seeing the universe with your long time friend... and soul mate." He did his best to rest for the upcoming day. 

Mharti stuck to the plan, fake going to work. Even if he was determined on his choice, lying to his wife's face was guilt ridding. A kiss goodbye and he was off, trying to seem in a rush.

Driving to work, Mharti wondered if Doc would know where he'd be going. He looked down at his hands, which were squeezing the wheel. "Geez... I'm freaking out." He wanted to feel excited but he just felt like a criminal. 

The drive was normal. He parked in the garage, at least they'd let him get his stuff from his cubicle. This sucks that he got fired for his stupidity, and now Jennipher would have to carry the family burden. They'd probably lose the house. His kids would never go to college. Jennipher would weep over her missing husband. "No! No... It won't happen like that." Mharti shook his head. Would he come back though? What if they noticed how much older he'd gotten? Or wore different cloths? He'd really get it then. Mharti began to panic and stress. Until suddenly there was a knock on his car window. It was Doc!

"Doc!" Mharti opened his door and climbed out.

"Heyyy, Mhartiii!" Doc immediately embraced him. It felt like all of Mharti's worries melted away.

"You ready to get outta here?" Doc asked. 

"Ohh ohh yeah. Um, I couldn't pack much though. Didn't want to seem suspicious." Mharti bent down in the car and reached over to the passenger seat for his briefcase. He took it with him and locked the car.

"Don't worry about it. We could just shop for more." Doc patted his back.

"Ohh, right." Mharti chuckled nervously.

"You're so suave looking when you're in a suit." Doc started walking. Mharti followed. "Haha, yeah."

"What's the matter, Mharti? Something bothering you?" Doc questioned.

Mharti was surprised that Doc noticed something. "Uhh... I'm a little worried about my family is all." 

"You care about them very much, huh?" Doc stopped and looked to him. 

"I... uh, I dunno, Doc. A part of me is so happy to see you, but another is thinking about how much I'll miss my wife... and my kids. I- I- I just feel like I'd be abandoning them."

"Well, this IS your timeline, Mharti. You seemed like you actually wanted to get away from it when we last chatted." Doc wasn't sure what to make of it. He thought about going back in time to his own present, but he was ready to love an older Mharti. "If you wanna go back to that. You can."

Mharti looked at the time car parked in the distance. "... Maybe just one adventure."

Doc slapped him hard in the back. "Alright, Mhartiii! That's the spirit! Let's try it out and if you don't like it, we'll come right back. It'll be like you never left."

 

They climbed right in the time car. "Geez... I- I don't think we could do it in here anymore." Mharti remembered this car feeling bigger. Now it seemed clunky and liable to getting bruises. "We could try." Doc glanced over at him. "Wait... yeah, no." Mharti looked like a squash, with his legs pushed against everything. He helped adjust Mharti's seat. "Let's just get out of here."

They drove off. 

"So Mharti, what's your current fantasy?" 

"M-my current fantasy? Geez... Are we really jumping to that?"

"Why not? I'm thinking it, you're thinking it. We could get into some freaky biz."

"Ohh, man... I guess, I picture us living in a mansion and watching netflix..."

"Uh, I kinda pictured more sex when I meant fantasy."

"Ha, I dunno, I guess, I wanna lay with you. I've been stressed a lot, Doc. Living life like a real adult... It makes you tired."

"Too tired for sex?"

"I- I - Believe me, I'd be down for it as soon as... I adjust to this new way of living."

"Ah, I see, Mharti. We just gotta reignite that old childlike wonder. That oughta get your libido back." Doc punched the gas to 88mph. Mharti was shaken but the higher the speed meter read, the more excited he got. A bang and flash, and they were sent further into the future. "Whoa hoho! Doc, w-wher-when are we?"

"The year 3015, Mharti! Isn't this great? We got a time car to travel to years we'd never live long enough to see!"

"That is an exciting thought. Wow! I'm dead right now."

"I wanted to see what future stuff they have here. I always gotta see the latest tech stuff. Should be fun."

The future Hilly Valley was as futuristic as blade runner. A thousand years in the future would surely have invented crazy new fantasies for Doc and Mharti. 

 

* * *

 

##### Afterword: What drew you into Doc and Mharti?

Well, actually, I was repulsed by the Doc and Mharti short. I mean really, you make something start out so innocent, and turn it on it's head seconds later. You got yourself a horror show. 

Justin succeeded in his mission on perverting the precious nostalgia of Back to the Future. But you can tell, there was a passion for doing it. It's still horrible. But there were little details about it that intrigued me. For one, the dude was fully committed to the testicles being abnormal instruments of science and magic. We're led to believe it's all bullshit until it well, it saves Mharti's life. Even if it killed a guy, we could make the assumption it killed him because it was 1955, and ball licking in public didn't happen normally. 

The other thing I noticed was their relationship. The background environments implied they've known eachother for some time. For whatever reason, they're living together. 

Now I'm not defending underaged relationships by any means, - we can assume Mharti is either 17 or 18 based on the movies or after them- but the laws of cartoon characters are basically lawless. We move onto the benefits of Channel 101 bit, and that's made immediately clear by Garfield. No one gives a flying fungoli what you do or create. This short also gives us a bigger picture of what Doc and Mharti's dynamic is like when they're not 'in-action'. So it's nice to see them bounce off eachother more organically. The other shorts also provide this. It's made abundantly clear they tend to speak aggressively when they're irritated. Doc usually gets annoyed with Mharti's cluelessness or overtalkactiveness. Mharti gots some deep seated anger issues but overall he's got simple pleasures that make him happy. Like standing in the dark by himself. But they manage to adjust to one another just fine, and I think Justin felt he hit that perfect chemistry. Back to the Future had a strong duo, Doc Brown and Marty McFly were like two very opposite people. But each had their strengths and weaknesses. They looked out for eachother whenever the other was in trouble and would only have their best interest in mind. 

Why not explore that kind of dynamic duo? It's so interesting and it gives you warm feelings whenever they're on the same screen together. Like man, how cool would that be to know an eccentric genius? 

That's where I think the parody starts. Which eventually led to Rick and Morty. Morty is what Back to the Future was Marty. We're the audience, looking from his perspective. So of course it works fantastically as a formula that works.

Getting back on topic, the Doc and Mharti short drew me in because of Rick and Morty. This is yet another alternate timeline, but they wouldn't dare explore it without facing the repercussions of a mass audience. In the blog, Mharti's death was my way of avoiding the controversial running gag of the animation. I literally killed him off so I wouldn't have to draw fellatio, I admit it. But as I played along with the idea I got fascinated with it. I wondered, how is Doc going to cope without his other brain? So I started exploring the possibilities. Which led to infinite possibilities. Doc is quite possibly the most destructive Rick in existence. He's not lamenting his existence, he embraces his existence. His life was perfect and simple when he had Mharti by his side. But now it's being tested by the new kids on the block. With more character depth and cynicism than ever before. So I'm always wondering, what's he going to break next?


End file.
